


Sideways

by drunkenpandaren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Cause Tony's a Pharaoh, Gen, Kaiba Rocketed Himself Into the Afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenpandaren/pseuds/drunkenpandaren
Summary: They say to be remembered eternally, a name has to be written a million times in stone...





	Sideways

Sideways

 

=====

Atem and Kaiba were in another argument. It was the fifth one today, Mahaad reflected, as he watched the pair argue on the steps of the grand palace. Kaiba was being stubborn in wanting to go home to the land of the living, his gaudy ship parked outside of the palace, trailing smoke and fragments of reality from it.

Kaiba smoked and sizzled, like a egg out in the hot sun on a cast iron pan. It was the price he had for being the living in the afterlife -- the longer you spent in the afterlife, the longer you fell apart.

“Master,” said Mana, cutting through his reverie. “There’s a newcomer at the steps.”

“A newcomer?” asked Mahaad. “No one has entered the Egyptian Afterlife in millennia… other than Kaiba.”

“He claims he doesn’t know how he got here, only that he’s dead.”

Mahaad nodded as he excused himself from the pitched argument the pair were having as he went to see the visitor. Said visitor was sitting on the stairs facing the sun. There was a quiet sadness to the man, who had short cropped hair with grey streaks in his hair, his arm cast in a dark metal which was burned into his skin. Streaks of grey ash dotted his arm and leg and body but it seemed quiet, serene almost with the way he seemed resigned to his fate. His chest pulsed with a soft muted triangle of light, as Tony Stark watched the sun slowly dip down across the landscape.

“You know,” he said, as Mahaad approached. “This isn’t how I expected to die… but it’s sure as hell how I expected to be remembered.”

“You’re the first person to arrive in our afterlife. Not many believe in the old ways anymore,” said Mahaad. “You are…?’

“Tony Stark,” replied Tony. “I was… am, Iron Man. But I’m also a father, inventor, philanthropist, businessman, friend…”

Tony ran his hands through his hair, scattering flecks of ash across his face. “Is this what I’m going to do after all this time? Just… watch the sunset?”

“A pharaoh like you, is to be remembered,” said Mahaad, sitting down next to Tony. “Your name is carved into a million and one walls, never to be forgotten. People will remember you forever and ever, so shall the gods declare.”

Tony chuckled. “The gods have never been kind to me… but… if they are out there, I want them to look after my girl, Pepper my wife, Rhodey and Happy my best friends, and everyone else who I left behind.”

“The gods will answer you, Tony Stark.” said Mahaad. “You’ve been given peace in a eternal land. What you do with it now, is whatever it is you want to do.”

“Right now?” Said Tony. “I want… a cheeseburger.”

Mahaad smiled. “You will have your cheeseburger.”

“And a welding torch to get my armor off me. It’s beginning to chafe.”

“We can arrange that too.”

Tony smirked a little. “There a position for Iron Man also available? I don’t have to wear linen underoos do I?”

“Only if you want to.” said Mahaad as the sound of arguing broke into the peaceful moment.

“--- and I told you, I’m not going anywhe-- oh hell. Not another one.” said Atem, walking into the steps as the sun went down.

“Fucking hell, Tony Stark?” exclaimed Kaiba. “When did YOU die?”

“Holy hell, we thought you were dead Kaiba,” said Tony, barking a short laugh. “Two dead industrialists in one year, this has gotta be a goddamn record. C’mon Mahaad, I want that cheeseburger.”

Atem looked at Mahaad as he shrugged helplessly. “He wanted a cheeseburger,” he said with a blithe smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame fucked me up. I really did tear up in the theater.  
> And then I got back into the Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters fandom with a vengeance once more.  
> This happened.
> 
> Published 5/28/2019 @ 6:25pm


End file.
